milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Gym
Jungle Gym is an episode of Milly Molly, based on the book. Recap It starts with the class playing their respective favorite games in the schoolyard. Milly, Sophie, Meg, and Molly are skipping rope. Humphrey is pretending to be an alien. Jack, Tom, George and Harry are playing soccer. However Chloe, Poppi, Alf and Joe are bored as there is no playground equipment. One day, at the toy shop, Molly notices a box with a jungle gym inside. The Toy Shop Man says it is the best jungle gym money can buy. Milly, who is with Molly, suggests having it in the schoolyard. Miss. Blythe says they cannot afford it, resulting in a collective groan from everyone except Milly and Molly (who just look sad) and Humphrey (who doesn't mind.) Miss Blythe thinks they should not give up that easily. Molly suggests saving up pocket money. Milly suggests selling homemade biscuits, but Chloe and Humphrey disapprove. Humphrey jokes that he wants to sell Miss Blythe instead. Miss Blythe (almost uncharacteristically meanly) calls Humphrey unintelligent. Chloe sticks her tongue out. She wants to make chocolates, but no one else does. Milly assigns Alf to work out how many biscuits to make. Poppi knows about ovens and Molly knows where the recipes are. Sophie and Chloe are recruited to buy ingredients as they are both careful. Chloe drops out as she believes she can raise money on her own. Molly (with Milly as her "snippiness protector") gets a biscuit recipe from Aunt Maude. Sophie and Poppi go shopping, while Jack turns the oven on. Chloe (grumpily) does her own shopping. They make biscuits after that. Marmalade sneezes from the flour. Chloe makes chocolates, meanwhile. Unfortunately, the biscuits burn. Poppi says that is because the oven was too hot. Although they cannot afford more ingredients they don't need more as long as they sell every biscuit and do not let any go to waste. George persuades the Cafe Man, Bookstore Man and Pet Shop Man to sell biscuits. They do the next batch properly. Meg ices the biscuits and Tom places the jelly beans. Humphrey eats a biscuit (just as a test, they don't let him eat any more). Marmalade eats the crumbs. Elizabeth does the labeling. However George finds out someone else wants the jungle gym, but the good news is they have until the end of the week. Molly is determined. Sophie and Poppi try to sell biscuits to Mr. Limpy, but he bought chocolates from Chloe. Jack and Tom successfully sell biscuits to Farmer Heggardy. Milly and Molly successfully sell biscuits to Aunt Maude, who snootily says "Not as good as I make. I'll have to eat them all to see if they get any better." Alf and Harry sell biscuits to Mr.Ferryman and stroke Bosen. The shopkeepers sell biscuits to several random men. The shopkeeper says they cannot afford it. Chloe adds in her saved money, but it still isn't enough. Miss Blythe suggests the rest of Chloe's chocolate as payment but he doesn't like chocolate. They suggest more biscuits, but they can't afford more ingredients. The shopkeeper gives them till the end of the day (they are determined!) and Chloe has to help. Alf, Harry, George and Miss Blythe sell the rest of Chloe's chocolates. With the money from that, Sophie and Chloe buy ingredients for one more batch of biscuits, which Milly and Molly mix, Jack and Poppi bake, Meg and Tom decorate, Humphrey tastes and Elizabeth packages. At the end they buy the jungle gym with an hour to spare before dinner. The next day, the class play on the jungle gym. The three shopkeepers who sold biscuits show up wanting more. Miss Blythe says they will have to make their own and get the recipe from Aunt Maude as this is a school, not a biscuit factory. Miss Blythe eats the last biscuit and the shopkeepers reluctantly walk off. Category:Episodes Category:In Real Life